Black Manta
"My archenemy Black Manta!" History Origin One day, a criminal became Black Manta. Black Manta desired to carve out a kingdom of his own. Besides some level of above average strength, Black Manta possess the ability to quickly master and create technology. He commands a submersible fashioned after his namesake as well as a legion of henchmen. Black Manta's endeavors to create a kingdom of his own, often draws him into conflict with Aquaman whom he always attempts to destroy and steal from. Black Manta was the first supervillain Batman and Aquaman teamed up to fight against. On one occasion, Black Manta allied himself with Ocean Master to assassinate Aquaman in order to take over Atlantis. Under the agreement, Ocean Master was misled into thinking Black Manta's motives were to plunder the vast treasury of Atlantis. Instead, Black Manta wanted to destroy Atlantis with a series of destabilizes placed on the Continental Shelf. He played along and created implants capable of blocking Aquaman's telepathy and giving Ocean Master exclusive control of the sea life. Once Aquaman was captured, Black Manta betrayed Ocean Master and continued with his plans. Batman's unexpected intervention prevented the coup. Batman personally escorted Black Manta to Iron Heights. Black Manta soon escaped Iron Heights and robbed a bank in broad daylight aboard his Manta Ship. He was defeated by Batman and B'Wana Beast. He later teamed up Owlman to kill the world's heroes but was defeated. Manta was incarcerated at Blackgate Prison. Months later, Manta escaped and teamed up with Gorilla Grodd and Clock King to steal a UN communications satellite and create global chaos. The trio had to face off against Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary. Out of no where, Black Manta began to break out in song. The Music Meister revealed himself and hijacked the satellite for his own purpose. The villains were knocked out and incarcerated at Iron Heights. Black Manta was imprisoned in a special spherical cell filled with water that was similar to a fish bowl. Black Manta was later one of the earthlings abducted by Mongul to take part in Mongul's death race for control of the Earth. Manta teamed up with Joker and Gentleman Ghost to force Batman of the course. The attempt failed, though Black Manta was able to save himself from being pulled off the road with Batman and Gentleman Ghost. However, Joker knocked his vehicle over with a giant whopee cushion. He was then teleported to Warmoon with the other losing villains. After Mongul's defeat he and the other villains were imprisoned in a holding cell created by Guy Gardener's ring. During the teaser for "Sword of the Atom", Black Manta is caught planting a bomb in the Currys' mailbox as revenge for Aquaman's pet dolphin Fluke messing up his octopus garden. Arthur Jr. then takes him to the police station. Black Manta later attends the Joker's 'Superhero Celebrity Roast', where the villains were literally roasting Batman. However, Manta and the other villains are distracted by Batman long enough for Batman to escape and take down Black manta and the others. Powers and Abilities TBA Appearances * Evil Under the Sea! * Enter the Outsiders! * Game Over for Owlman! * Night of the Huntress! * Mayhem of the Music Meister! * Death Race to Oblivion! * Sidekicks Assemble! (Simulation) * Sword of the Atom! * Bold Beginnings! * Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth! * Mitefall! Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Aquaman Villains Category:Humans